Mineta's 13 Sins
by XXDoubleHHXX
Summary: After Mineta's Grandfather is injured in a accident he must find away to pay for the very expensive costs for surgery, he then gets a a strange call from a man saying that if he completed 13 challenges he will be rewarded enough money to not only to pay the hospital bills but enough to last them the rest of his life. but as the challenges go on they get more horrible and twisted.
1. Sin #1

Sin #1

It was around 8:00 when Minoru finally made it back to the dorms after all long day of shopping for hmanga and porn at his favorite stores, he knew Aizawa would probably be waiting for him at the front door while Midnight would be at the back and as much as he would her to punish him he didn't want all his new porn to be confiscated so he came up with a plan. He hid in the bushes as he scouted for his teachers but to his suprise there was no one waiting for him, "Hmmm, i guess they must of forgot about me." He said to himself as he walked inside and headed towards the elevator when he passed the common room and saw everyone in his class sitting around waiting for him, "What's going on in here?" He asked as he looked around room at his classmates, "Mineta please take a seat there's something we need to tell you." Minoru knew something was wrong from the way Denki spoke, it lacked in charisma and any sense of fun. Mineta walked over to the empty seat on the couch and sat down nervously as his mind raced with reasons why they might be doing this, maybe the acts of multiple sexual harrasment finally caught up with him or maybe they were kicking him out of class 1A or worse, they found out he was the one that ate all Kirishima's peanut butter. "Mineta there's been an accident and your grandfather is in the hospital." "WHAT." Minoru jumped out of his seat and headed to the door to got to the hospital but was stopped by Bakugo, "Take a seat pervert there's more to hear." Mineta wanted to see his grandfather but he knew he couldn't beat explosive boy even if he tried so he went back to his seat and let Denki finish, "Thanks Bakugo, now Mineta your grandfather is in critical condition and needed immediate surgery to stay alive, the problem is he needs multiple transplants."

"Okay so do they need my approval or something because i'll sign off on any paper work that needs to be signed." He said while trying to hold back his tears, "It's not that it's the cost of the operations." Izuku added, "I don't care what the price is i'll pay it." "It's ¥258,854,508." Minoru's jaw dropped at the price Momo told him, "He needs a heart and both lung transplant to survive and once we all found out the price we all decided to gather some money to help you, together we got you around ¥12,000." Minoru stood up from his seat and bowed out of respect, "Thank you all so much i'm very greatful for this." He took the money from Momo without even trying to grab her boobs which really scared everyone, he left the room this time not being stopped by anyone as he went in the elevator going to his floor that his room is on. Everyone in the common room worried about the boy until Aizawa broke ordered everyone to go to there rooms.

Minoru entered his room and locked the door behind him, he walked over to his closet putting down his newly bought porn and opening up the door so he could pull out a box labled _PORN _in all caps. He opened the box and pulled out pictures but not of naked women, they were pictures of him as a little kid and grandfather spending time together, "I never got to meet my mom and dad so your all i got, i promise i'll get the money to pay for your operation i don't know how but i will. He continued to look at the photos thinking off ways to gather the money until his phone vibrated in his pocket, he whipped it out and checked the caller ID noticing it was unknown caller as he swiped right to answer, "Hello." "Hello good sir is this Minoru Mineta?" He didn't recognize the voice but he could tell that the person on the other end must have been british from the accent, "Yes this him now who is this and what do you want." He said putting the pictures back in the box, "You can call me Mr. Z and i'm calling to help you with your finacial problems." "WHAT!" He screamed into the phone scaring the man on the other end near death, "That's right, i'm her to help you get the money and all you have to do is play a game." Minoru stopped celebrating and payed close attention to what the man was saying, "The game is called 13 sins, you must complete 13 differen't tasks to win the grand prize of a ¥1,000,000,000."

"I'll do anything you ask." "Great and to show you i'm not lying we will automatically give you ¥10,000 after you complete your first sin, that is you want to play." Minoru thought about it for a second and thought what was the worst that could happen, "I'll play your game." "Splendid my boy i'll now explain the rules of the game, if at anytime you fail to complete any of the challenges, interfere in the game, or reveal the game to anyone, you will forfeit all the money you earn. By completeing a sin you get a reward as a reminder of what your doing this for, once 13 sins are complete you'll get the money as promised."Minoru wipped away the tears of joy from his face and blew his nose so he speak more clearly, "When do i start?" He asked and readied up to do anything he asked, "Marvelous, your first challenge is to get a good nights rest, you'll need it for tomorrow, goodnight Mr. Mineta." The british man hung up leaving Minoru alone with his thoughts, he took on last look at thebox containing pictures of his grandfather and thought about the money he owed to the hospital and the money being offered by the british man on the phone, "I know i should look into this more but i need the money so what could hurt in trying, and if it's not real than i'll try and get a job." Mineta put his phone on the nightstand next to his bed a face planted onto his pillow closing his eyes and prayed that it was real before falling asleep.

**SINS COMPLETED: 1**

**SINS LEFT: 12**


	2. Sin 2

**(So these chapters will range from being very short to my average length)**

Sin #2

It was now sunday morning and Mineta had just woken up from his slumber, he immediatley pulled out his phone and checked the total in his bank account to see if Mr.Z was telling the truth about helping him with his money issue, sadly no money had been added to his checking or savings account, "I knew it couldn't be true, someone was just playing with me that bastard." He was about to throw his phone when it started to ring and he quickly answered it, "Hello?" "Good morning Mr. Mineta and congradulations on completeing your first challenge so here is your first reward." Minoru suddenly got a notification on his phone saying that ¥10,000 had been added to his account, "Now are you ready for your second challenge?" Mineta looked at the notifixation one last time before deciding, "Yes, i'm ready." "Splendid, now for your second sin i want to get dressed and go down stairs to the dining area, there you'll find Hagakure has made a suprise breakfast just for you and no matter what i want you to eat it all and don't complain, remember the rules Mr. Mineta and good luck." Mr. Z hung up before Minoru could ask any questions, he quickly jumped out of bed and literally ripped off his pajamas so he could throw on some new clothes and ran out of his room. He ran down the hallway entered the elevator going down, when the doors opened downstairs he ran straight to the kitchen completely ignoring Koda and Sero who tried to greet him "Jeez whats with him?" "He's just a little on edge, his grandfather is in the hospital after all."

The two headed into the elevator while the purple boy ran into the kitchen to find Toru making homemade waffles, "Good Morning Mineta i have a suprise for you." He sat down at the counter as she put a big stack of waffles infront of him, "I made you feel better waffles to get your day started." she gave him a fork and covered his breakfast with syrup, he thanked her before ripping into the food shoveling whole bites into his mouth, as he chewed he started to notice the raw egg taste from his undercooked food, "So do you like it Mineta?" She asked sounding pretty excited, he wanted to tell her it was undercooked but he remembered the rules of the game and swallowed his words along with the terrible tasting food, "Its amazing Hagakure, you have really out done yourself with this." His words made her jump up and down with happiness as he shoved more into his mouth, for a whole 20 minutes Hagakure left to go shopping while he sat there taking bite after bite out of the stack of waffles until he was finally done, he rubbed his stomach and let out a big belch, "Finally it's over thank goodness." He took his plate over to the sink and cleaned them before putting them away, his phone suddenly vibrated so he pulled it out to see it was a another notification from his bank telling him ¥10000 more yen had been added to his account. He fist pumped from the great news he completed the second challenge and got more money for doing so, his phone suddenly ringed again and so he answered it, "Good job that's another challenge down, are you ready for another challenge?"

Before Minoru could answer Mr. Z's question he threw up a little in his mouth, "Umm, are you okay?" The British man asked, "No." The purple boy managed to get out before running over to the trash can so could let out all the undercooked waffles he just ate, "Okay." He took a deep breath before going on, "Yeah, i'm ready." "Are you sure? Because if not we can wait until your feeling better." Mr. Z said out of actually concern for the boy, "No no i'm fine let's just keep going." He said while he wiped off a trail of vomit of his chin, "Well if you say so then okay lets keep going, for your next challenge, i want you to burn all of your pornography in your dorm room."

**SINS COMPLETE: 2**

**SINS TO GO: 11**


	3. Sin 3

Sin #3

"WHAT!" Minoru yelled so loud that everyone on campus could hear I him, "YOU WANT ME TO BURN MY WHOLE STASH, HOW WOULD I EVEN GET THE GAS TO DO THAT?" "Wow wow wow calm down." Said Mr. Z trying to calm him down, "First there's a burn barrel outside with matches, second you didn't let me finish explaining the challenge." He calmed down and listened carefullly, "Before you rudely interrupted me i was going to explain that you had two options, you can either burn all the porn in your dorm room or, you can break into Midoriya's room and burn all of his quirk notebooks, it's your choice." Minoru looked over into the common room and saw Izuku sitting on the couch talking to his usaully friend group, he wondered what Izuku thought of him, did he see him as a friend or just another classmate, "So what's it gonna be Mr. Mineta?" Mineta thought about the time when the league of villains first attacked and Izuku used his strategic thinking to save him and Tsuyu, but on the other hand if he didn't choose the journals all of his porn that he had collected for years would have to be set a flame, "I accept the challenge." "Splendid my boy, i can't wait to see what you choose." Mr. Z ended the call and Mineta headed upstairs to the second floor where his and Izuku's room are on, in fact the two are next to eachother. He walked down the hall until he reached Izuku's door that was strangely cracked open, he walked in slowly and to his suprise found Uraraka going through his desk, "Ochako?" She straightened up and smiled while she hid something behind her back, "Oh hey Mineta why are you here when Deku is out?" She asked, "Oh i'm here for some notes he said i can borrow, why are you here may i ask?"

He noticed something was off about her, instead of being calm or fun she seemed kind of scared and very nervous for some odd reason, "Oh umm i'm, i'm just here to get a pen back." She grabbed a pen off his work desk and ran out the room before he could question her actions anymore, with the gravity girl out of the room Mineta could easily take the journals without anyone seeing him in the act, he quickly ripped through all the drawers in Izuku's desk pulling out every single journal he could fine and there were so many that Mineta lost count he was so amazed and distracted by the level of detail was in them. He kept going through the shelves until he finally found the Journal Izuku made of him and his quirk, he flipped through the pages reading about what he could do and what he could probably do if he tried but what caught his eye the most was the authors note at the back, _'Mineta is a good guy, sure he might sexual __harass_ _the girls in school and might goof off alot and not study much or at all but his heart is in the right place and his drive to be hero despite everyone telling him to give up and that is what i admire about him, and i guess you can say we have that in common, i believe he can become a great hero and i would be happy to work next to him one .' _He sighed as he put down the book and remembered something his grandfather once told him.

(Flashback to elementary school)

Mineta had just got home from a rough day at school, today in class they were assigned to write a short essay on there future career and Minoru had written all about his desire to be a hero but some other kids had saw this and made fun of him, they teased him all day telling him he couldn't be a hero with his dumb quirk and that he was to short and not smart enough to go anywhere in life. When he got home that day he went straight to his room and locked himself in his room so he could cry until his grandfather knocked on his door "Minoru what happened at school." He said into the door, "NOTHING GO AWAY." Minoru yelled, "That's not what your teacher said she told me you were being bullied by some other kids, mind telling me why they were bullying you?" At first he didn't want to answer his grandfather but he knew he was only trying to help, "They said i would never be hero and i wouldn't amount to anything." His granfather got the spare key the door and unlocked it, when he entered Minoru's room he found the boy crying on his bed with his face buried in the pillows, "Minoru i know what it's like to be bullied you just need to block out those kids, if they have nothing better than to pick on you all day than they must have no lives at all." He looked up at his grandfather and smiled, "Listen Minoru if you try your best than you can accomplish anything you put your mind too, i believe you can become a hero."

(End of flashback)

Minoru put down the journal and wiped the tears from his eyes, "I can't do this." He left Izuku's room and headed straight to his room to gather up all his porn, it took an hour but he managed to get his all the porn into garbage bags and headed downstairs when he was stopped by Momo and Kyouka, "Mineta what are you doing with all your porn?" The creation hero asked, "Come and i'll show you." He continued to walk while the two followed mostly out of concern, he walked out the front door and headed over to a burn barrel that was out front with matches on the ground next to him, "When did this get here?" Kyoaka asked as she watched the grape boy dump all his porn into the barrel and light a match, "WAIT WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING." The two yelled as they watched him throw the match into the barrel and catch fire, a few seconds later Minoru's phone went off and ¥10,000 was deposited into his bank account, after seeing the message he sat down and watched as he watched his pride and joy go up and smoke.

**S****INS COMPLETE: 3**

**SINS TO GO: 10**


	4. Sin 4

**(This will be a short chapter because im trying to get back into the mood of this story)**

Sin #4

"Look Mineta i know your going through a tough time right now but you can't just set your stuff on fire on campus, do you understand." Minoru shook his head yes at his homeroom teacher, "Good but i still have to punish you, you are not aloud to leave your room until further notice." Aizawa walked out of the grape boy's room and locked the door behind him leaving him all alone in his now mostly empty room, the walls were mostly bare with all the posters gone and his shelves were wiped clean of porn books, for the first time in awhile he felt truly alone. Just as he was about to lay down and try to forget about today his phone went off, "Hello." "GOOD JOB MR. MINORU." The sudden yelling made him jump out of his bed, "Mr. Z hi." "Hello to you fine sir, are you ready for another challenge?" He really really really wanted to say no but ¥1,000,000,000 was really hard to turn down, he took a deep breath and answered, "I'm ready." "SPLENDID." Mr. Z yelled scaring him again, "Why are you yelling so much?" "I take medication, anyways your next challenge is to get to Degobah beach in under an hour." "Wait but that's an hour and a half away, how am i supposed to get there?" "That's your problem Mr. Mineta, as soon as this call ends the timer starts, good luck." The call ended and the grape boy rushed to his door but it was locked, he then paced around his room thinking what to do until he remembered he had a hair pin he snatched from Midnight when she wasn't looking, using that he picked the lock and opened the door, "Thank you Fallout." He said as he ran out the room, once he snuck past everyone and got outside he ran all the way until he was off campus and in the middle of the street stopping a taxi, he got in the back and shut the door hard as he could see the Aizawa was heading in his direction, "Get me out of here now." The driver just shrugged and said "Okay."

He hit the gas and the car went flying before Aizawa could get to the cab, Minoru looked out the back window to see his teacher looking at him with his gloomy tired eyes "Oh thank god, hey thanks for that can you take me to Degobah beach and get there under." He checked his phone to see what time he had left, "50 minutes." The driver turned back to look at him, Minoru couldn't tell if it was a guy or a girl but she or he looked happy to help, "No problem kid but i might have to break some rules you okay with that?" For his grandfather he was ready to do anything, "Do what ever you can." She smiled at him with her big lips, "Hold on." She hit the gas and started going around cars as the grape boy screamed, "He kid." She yelled getting his attention, "wanna come up front?" The boy was so scared he couldn't say anything then to his suprise he started floating and being pulled towards the front seat, now he was sitting in the front seat and he didn't know on other than a crazy transgender taxi driver was being really kind and willing to break the law for some reason, "you look thirsty kid, here have a soda." He reached over and opened the glove compartment it was filled with ice and cans of grape and orange soda, Minoru took a grape a closed the compartment and took sips as he examined the driver, she had a muscular build, her hair smooth, shoulder-length and a reddish magenta color, and her jaw was rather square. "If you keep looking at me i'll rip out your eyes from your sockets." Mineta looked back at road and continued to drink his soda as the crazy women kept driving like a maniac.

After what felt like forever of maniac like driving and breaking ever traffic law they finally arrived at the beach with two minutes to spare, "WHOOOO that was fun how you holding up kid?" She looked over Minoru who was shaking his fingernails digging into the seat, "I'm gonna take that as an okay." She reached over and grabbed a soda from her stash and began drinking it as she secretly enjoyed watching the boy sit there scared shitless but eventually she grew bored of it and wanted her payment, "Alright kid time to pay up." Minoru looked at the meter and felt his heart sink, "well kid, how you gonna pay?" It was ¥12,000 on the dot and that was all the money he had on him from his classmates kind donation to his cause, "Here it's all i got." He handed her the money and she quickly counted it to make sure it was all there, "Okay it's all here thank you very much now get fuck out my cab before i stomp on your head until i make wine." The grape boy quickly jumped out of her car and was about to explore the beach when the driver yelled at him, "HEY KID." He turned around to see the masculine women reaching out with a business card in hand, "you ever need a driver again just give me a call, except on sundays that's like my day off but any other day is fine." Minoru took the card the women hit the gas leaving him the dust, the grape boy looked at the card and noticed it was stained in blood and was poorly made as the only thing that was readable was the drivers name 'Kenji Hikiishi.' "Huh, that name sounds familiar." He thought about the name for a minute before he felt the vibration of his phone going off in his pocket, he pulled it out and saw a deposit was made in his account meaning the task was complete but there was no rest as a call came in immediatley after that and he knew exactly who it was from, "Don't say anything Mr. Z just tell me what my next challenge is."

"No fun your killing all the suspense but if you insist, for your next sin you must go streaking!"

**S****INS COMPLETE: 4**

**S****INS TO GO: 9**


	5. Sin 5

Sin #5

"So let me get this straight, you want me to run across the beach, naked." "That is correct, do that and you complete the challenge but don't get arrested and have fun of course." Mr. Z hung up and Mineta just shrugged and started taking off his clothes, see this wasn't the first time Minoru had done this it was actually around fiftith time or more, he wasn't really sure to be honest. Once all his clothes were off he held out his arms feeling the wind hit his whole body, After a deep breath the grape boy started running down to the water past all beach goers who were screaming at him and looking away in disgust but he didn't care bevause he was happy with his body and didn't care what people said about him. Without any hesitation he jumped in the water splashing anyone around, "AHH COLD." The water was freezing making him shiver and shake but he soon adjusted, he started swimming around getting close to people so they could see he was swimming nood making them yell and scream things like "Get away." Or "Fuck off with your weird dong bro." After awhile he got back on the beach and ran around some more even going up to a hot dog cart knowing the woukd refuse to sell to him, as much fun as he was having he probably should get going knowing someone is bound to call the police if the hadn't already, he ran over to where his clothes were and quickly put them on but when he checked his pockets he was missing his phone and started freaking out, "Where is it, where is it." he got on all fours and started searching the grass "CAW, CAW." Minoru slowly looked up and saw a seagull standing infront of him with his phone in it's mouth, "Okay seagull just give me my phone back please." He said slowly approaching it, "Come on don't be a bitch seagull, i need that to get instructions for the game and to check my bank account."

The seagull just looked at Minoru with his black lifeless abyss they call eyes and cawed at him some more, he got close enough to where he was in reaching distance all he had to do was grab it and take his phone out of it's mouth, "Alright i'm just gonna take my phone back nice and calmly." He slowly reached down keeping eye contact with the bird so it wouldn't freakout and fly away, he grabbed his phone and pulled it out of it's mouth really fast "Yes." he said after checking his alerts to see money had been added to his account but then he looked back down at the seagull that was just staring at him without moving and it was unnerving, "What do you want Seagull." "CAW." "I don't know what 'CAW' means." "CAW." He looked over at a half eaten hamburger on the ground and had an idea, "You hungry little guy?" The bird tilted it's head a little and cawed again, Minoru used his foot to go kick the left over burger to the bird, "Go ahead eat up." The bird looked at the food and then back at the grape boy, "If you don't want food then what do you want?" The bird looked at his phone, "You want my phone?" "CAW." "You can't have my phone i need it." "CAW." "Well i'm not giving you it no matter how much he caw at me." "CAW." "You now what, why am i doing this your a bird shoo go away." The bird flew away and Minoru laughed as he started walking away while he checked his messages which were over 50 plus, everyone in his class has been texting him and trying to contact him non stop for the past hour. "It's nice to know they do care but right now they can't help me, i got to do this on my own." He continued walking and texting until he felt like something was about to happen but didn't know what, "Caw."

He turned around to see the seagull charge his face and start pecking him, "AAAHHH IT HURTS." he tried to fight the bird but it would just reposition itself and continue attacking him but soom Minoru managed to grab it and hold it away from him, "Got you you piece of shit." He pulled a purple ball from his head and stuck it on the bird then he pressed the other side to a nearby trash can, "What you gonna do now bird you trapped bitch." He started dancing but then stopped when he heard the sounds of wings flapping surrounding him, he turned around to see an army of seagulls staring at him and cawing in waves but that didn't scare the the grape boy, "Oh what now there's more of you, your just birds i can take you all i once beat a bunch villains during the USJ attack so bring i aint afraid." The birds eyes all turned red as sharp teeth started growing out of there mouths and for some reason they were getting buffer, "What the fuck." Once they were all done transforming Minoru looked back at the one he stuck to a trash can to see it had ripped itself off the ball and was sitting on top of the trash can now free, "Your not just seagulls, your seagulls with quirks." "Caw."

(Many hours later)

"Hey Crawler why we at the beach?" "Because Knuckleduster said there had been reports of strange activity with the birds in this area and he wanted to check it out." The two Vigilantes walked down the beach in search of these strange rumors but all they got were so stories of a kid streaking and annoying everyone and a missing persons report but nothing about the birds, "Man we've been asking people for over an hour and so far nothing has come up." Pop Step took a seat on a bench and Crawler took a seat next to her and they sat there looking at the sunset over the ocean, "very pretty." Crawler said "Yeah the view is pretty this time of day." She felt something grab her hand, she turned to see it he was holding her hand, "I wasn't talking about the sunset." She turned so red that it might give Izuku a run for his money "Haneyama, at first i just wanted to be friends but then i got to know you more and as time went by i found i was unhappy when i wasn't with you, so that's why i don't want to ever be seperated from you." She was screaming on the inside because the moment she was waiting for was happening right now and everything, "I have waited so long to here that you loser." She said with tears in her eyes, they slowly leaned in to kiss when Minoru ran by screaming with an army of birds right behind him. The two quickly jumped into action and chased after the grape boy defeating every seagull until the rest flew away on there own, "Hey kid you okay?" Minoru was laying face down in the sand covered in bite marks but he was able to lift up his arm and gives them a thumbs up, "Okay he's good now where were we." She grabbed Crawler and pulled him in for a kiss.

**SINS COMPLETE: 5**

**SINS TO GO: 8**


	6. Sin 6

Sin #6

Minoru walked down the street tired, beaten and kind of hungry after the attack on the beach and all the running he did to get away from those quirk seagulls, all the grape boy wanted to now was curl up in his bed back in his dorm and just sleep the pain away but he had now money for a taxi so he was forced to walk all the way back to UA. It took a few hours but the boy was only a few blocks away from the hero school when his phone went off and he answered though he really didn't want to, "Hello Mr. Minoru and let me please apologize for the seagulls honestly i thought they were just stories kids made up and weren't real. Anyways your next challenge is ready, will you except?" Mineta looked at his arm covered in bite marks and sighed, "Okay." "Splendid, your task is to go to a little coffee shop called 'The Roast' it's a popular spot with the locals but usually it's empty around this time of day, i want you to find the boy who works there and fight him oh don't worry it should be easy finding him since he's the only boy working there, have fun." Mineta hung up and headed to the cafe against his better judgement, he started to ask himself if he should be getting the money this way instead of working for it the normal way that everyone else on the whole world does and work for with a real job, he thought all about this until he got the cafe where this lucky boy who gets to work with girls all day was and it was making Minoru jealous, "I can do this just got to fight some guy i've never met before no big deal." He said trying to motivate himself but really he was scared out of his mind for all he knew this guy was seven feet tall and had huge muscles that could crush him in one flex, Minoru opened the door and entered the shop where he was greeted by cute blonde girl with big boobs and pig tails greeted him at the counter making him sweat, "Hi and Welcome to The Roast what can i get you."

"I want you." He blurted out on instinct, he was expecting a slap to the face like he always gets when he says stuff like that to women but she just blushed and smiled at him, "Wow i've never had a guy come on to me like that before and so fast too, usually they try to flirt with me a little more or try to look up my skirt or stare at my boobs some more but your differen't and i like that." He didn't understand what was going, was this girl in to him! "Look i'm stuck working the night shift tonight and tomorrow but i'm free this weekend." She pulled out a piece of paper and wrote her number on it giving it to him, "Call me some time but now what would you like to order?" The boy snapped out of his confused state and remembered why he was here, "actually i was sent here to talk to someone, a boy that works here." She instantly knew who he was talking about, "Oh you mean Furushima i'll go get him for you." She winked at him before going to the back leaving Mineta alone with his thoughts that were screaming at what just happened, she was so pretty and her voice was so filled with joy it made him feel happy just listening to her speak to him, "Hey are you the kid that wants to talk to me?" Mineta broke free from his thoughts again and looked at the boy, he was very skinny with light brown hair and eyes and seemed to have a hint of annoyance in his voice when he spoke to him, it didn't take long before the two recognized eachother quickly, "wait i know you, your Minoru Mineta from UA." "And your one of the villians who attacked us at camp i remember because i saw you get carried away by the police." There was a brief moment of silence between them as neither one didn't know what to say to the other, eventually Mustard was the first to speak up, "So you want some coffee?"

"No i don't want that but i want to know is how the hell your not in prison right now." Minoru demanded to know, "Well lets just in return for my freedom my freedom i agreed to testify against all members of the LOV captured and tell them there known location, look if your here to yell at me about the attack then go ahead but i put all that stuff behind me and started a new life for myself, i got this job i'm back in school and i got a girlfriend who likes me alot." Mustard reached into his pocket and pulls out his phone and shows him a picture of him and his girlfriend, Minoru wanted to say something perverted but he noticed that the blonde girl was back at the counter and something about her made him feel strange, "That's really nice." Is all he could think to say, "Thanks, anyways why did you come and find me?" The former villain asked, the grape boy knew he couldn't start a fight in a public cafe so he thought the best option was to take this outside, "I can't tell you here, can we take this outside?" Furushima shrugged and said okay and the two went outside away from the coffee shop, he followed the grape boy into a quite allyway before the finally stopped, "Were far enough away now so i think you can tell me whatever you need to say." Minoru turned and took a deep breath, "I need to fight you." Furushima was suprised at first but then he started to smile at him, "Oh thank god i was getting bored, in truth my life is so dull but i bet killing your ass will make me feel much better." Minoru looked in his eyes and he could see the boy's rage that had been built up all this time and it was horrifying, he frantically ripped the balls from his head and threw them at Mustard but the former villain reached into his pants and pulled his out his .38 revolver and shot the balls as they came at him.

One of the bullets went straight through Minoru's balls and hit him right in the chest, he fell to the ground gasping for breath as he held his wound that was bleeding fast, "Well look at that i didn't even have to use my quirk to beat you, how someone like you got into UA i'll never know but today is going to be your last, maybe i'll go rejoin the league after this." He aimed the gun at his head and pulled the trigger but nothing happened, "Shit out of ammo just wait a sec i need to reload." The grape boy watched the villain try to find some ammo as he slowly bled out and everything was starting to get blurry, It took him awhile but Mustard finally found a bullet in his shoe and quickly loaded his pistol, "Alright time to die." At this point the minoru was near death and about to pass out so with no other option he closed his eyes and embraced death.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**SINS COMPLETE: 6**

**SINS TO GO: 7**


	7. Sin 7

Sin #7

Minoru opens his eyes and looks around at the white empty space he was in that never seemed to end, out of the vast nothingness a figuare emerged and approached him, "Stay back i know kung fu." The boy said posing like he knew the crane style when he really didn't, "Listen Minoru i know you have it ruff right now but things always get better eventually, you just got to keep fighting even when your tired and out of breath, no matter how hard it hurts you never give up on what you want in life you understand my boy." He knew exactly who that was by the voice but he couldn't believe it, "Well do you understand?" The vouce asked again, "Yes grandpa i understand." "Good now a take deep breath, hold it for as long as you can, close your eyes and get up." He did what his grandpa said and closed his eyes while taking a deep breath, he felt like he weighed a ton but using all his might he got to his feet and took a breath before opening his eyes to see he was in a room that looked like a torture chamber of some sort, he then grasped his chest feeling slight pain but it slowly started hurting worse and worse to the point where he fell to the ground rolling over on to his back yelling, "OH GOD MY CHEST HURTS SO BAD." Minoru ripped open his shirt and saw a line of stitches going down his chest, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH." Suddenly the door opened and a strange doctor rushed and helped back into bed, "welcome back to the land the living." The doctor said, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

"Well all i know is some yellow haired electric kid who said he was your friend dropped you off about five hours ago and threw money in my face telling me to help you, i wasn't at first going to but then i counted the money and man was there alot for a highschool kid so i did the job, but hey your alive and i have my money that's all that matters. Oh and before i forget he told me also to give you this note when you awake." The doctor reached into his coat pocket and handed Minoru a Note labled _From Mr. Z,_ he thought about the discription the kid because it sounded to him like he was talking about Denki, he quickly opened and started reading, _Mr. Minoru, your next challenge if you choose to except is simple down the the hall to the left you'll find a room, free what is inside and will get your money. _Minoru rubbed his face and thought really hard about what he was doing and debated if it was worth it and his answer was yes, he had already been shot, beat up and he even got attacked quirk birds but that didn't matter as long as this woukd help save him. Once the good doctor was done doing his little checkup the good doctor told me i was good to go and told me to gather up my things but once he was gone Minoru made his move, he sneaked out into the hallway a carefully made his way down the hall to the door the note was talking about and opened it, what was inside nearly stopped his heart again, "Is that a, a, a, A NOMU!" He looked at the creature that was chained to the wall in horror as the memories of USJ attack flooded his head when the Nomu fought All Might, "HEY WHOSE IN THERE?" The grape boy freaked out and ran over to a control panel and started pressing buttons until a siren started to go off with red lights flashing everywhere, "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'VE DONE."

He turned to see the doctor fearing for his life watching as his monster remove the restraints and roar at them, Minoru suddenly felt a vibration in his pocket and pulled out his phone to see a notification saying the money has been transfered into his account but that wasn't important to him at the moment, the Nomu walked right into the wall smashing through it like it was nothing and continued it's rampage outside into the streets. "It wont be long before my creation attracts the attention of the police and pro heroes so i'm out." The doctor walked out of the room seemingly care free leaving the poor boy in a room with a giant hole in the wall where a monster just walked through, he suddenly got a call and answered it, "Hello?" "Hello Mr. Minoru glad to see your still with us after everything. Are you ready for your next challenge?" Minoru walked through the giant hole and into the street where he watched the Nomu head down the street smashing everyone in his way "Sure." He said sounding very unsure, "Great, your next Sin is to stop that Nomu."

**Sins Complete: 7**

**Sins To Go: 6**


	8. Sin 8

Sin #8

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU EXPECT ME TO STOP THAT THING!" Minoru yelled as he watched the giant Nomu throw a car into a building, "That is up to you to find out, defeat it and get the money or just wait until the heroes show up because if it isn't you who defeats that Nomu than you fail your challenge so i suggest you get a move on before that happens." Mr. Z hung up and the grape boy put away his phone as he thought about how in god's name he was going to take down this giant creature, "Maybe i can get him stuck with my balls but i need to get him closer first." It was worth a shot so he ran into the street and Yelled as loud as he could, "HEY UGLY." The Nomu turned around slowly and looked at the boy, "Yo mama is so dumb she tripped over a cordless phone." Minoru expected the creature to charge at him full of rage but instead it just stood there staring at him do nothing, "Okay how about this, Your mom is so ugly that when she looks into the mirror it says viewer discretion is advised." Once again It just stood there not even reacting to Minoru's insults about his mother and it was starting to annoy him very much, "What the hell why won't you try to attack me?" The Nomu looked around before looking back at him, "I'm sorry were you talking to me?" The creature said pointing at himself, "OF COURSE I'M TALKING TO-T-T-T-T-T-T you can talk?" "Yes i can talk, i can also beat up little shits like you who want to make lame yo mama jokes but honestly your not worth the effort." The talking Nomu turned back around and continued on his path of destruction but Minoru wasn't going to be ignored that easy so he picked up a rock and threw it at the creature, "WHERE YOU GOING YOU FUCKING PUSSY, COME BACK HERE AND FIGHT ME." The Nomu did stop again but this time it didn't turn around as it spoke to the boy, "I'm warning you kid, keep going and you'll end up with you guts ripped out and used as a noose to hang you from a light post."

"FUCK YOU." Minoru was truely scared but he gathered all his remaining courage and picked up and an empty bottle and threw it at the Nomu, the creature sighed as and turned around, "You really want to do this kid? You do know i'm going to kill you and do everything i just said i would." "Yeah i know." The grape boy pulled two balls from his head and prayed that this will all work out and he dosen't die, "Alright kid if you wish to die so be it just remember my face when you get to heaven, because when you meet St. Peter at the gates he might hold it against you." It charged at him but Minoru quickly started throwing his balls at where the creature was stepping making it hard for him to move, "Ha now your stuck ha ha ow." Minoru grasped his chest and fell to his knees, the Nomu kept tugging until he managed to free his foot from purple balls and scratched his head, "Was that supposed to stop me." The grape boy wondered why this was happening and he just remembered that he had just been shot, gone through surgery losing tons of blood and has not eaten in hours so he was not feeling so good so his quirk wasn't working at his best. The Nomu walked up to him and back hand slapped him so hard he went flying into a nearby car, he couldn't feel his legs or arms everything was numb and all he could do was watch as the Nomu slowly approached his broken body, "Oh shit i think i broke every bone in your body kid." It reached down and picked the grape boy up by his head and brought him up close to It's face, "You got big balls kid so instead of ripping your organs out i'm just gonna eat you whole."

It's mouth opened and Minoru could see it's rows of razor sharp teeth that were the size of kitchen knives, as he got slowly lowered into it's mouth he felt the feeling in his limbs come back and quickly acted on it by ripping out one of his sticky balls off his head, he was now fully in the Nomu's mouth and started sliding down it's throat but with the ball he stuck it to the side of the pharynxand stopped moving. "ACK." The Nomu tried to speak but he couldn't breath because Minoru was clogging it's throat preventing it from breathing, it fell to his knees as it tried punching its own chest try to dislodge the grape boy but he had already had a plan for that using more balls to keep him stuck there but he had to do that non stop because his balls were not lasting long, he did his best to ignore the pain as he was going over his usual limit and was starting to bleed from his scalp, "CHOKE YOU FUCKING BASTARD." The Nomu fell to his knees and in a last ditch effort he tried to make himself vomit by sticking his fingers down his throat but it didn't work and the creature passed out, a few minutes later Aizawa and Kayama arrived on the scene backed up by police, "Looks like someone already beat us here and took out the Nomu." Aizawa said kicking the body a little to see if it was dead, "That saves us a fight i was not looking for." She kicked the lump in his neck and heard a faint groan, the two looked at the lump and Midnight kicked it again but this time the lump moved making them jump back, "There's something in it's throat." "That was weird." The lump slowly moved up into it's mouth and a hand popped out the mouth and Minoru slowly crawled out slowly getting to his feet and looked at his teachers who were in a state of shock, he looked down at his phone and saw the transaction was made making him smile, "Sin Complete."

**Sins ****Complete: 8**

**Sins To Go: 5**


	9. Sin 9

Sin #9

Minoru was currently not in a good spot right now, not only did he get horribly beaten by a high end Nomu but he was now under arrest and about to be interrogated by Aizawa and Midnight in some dark room with only a small lamp for light, "Minoru look at me." He looked up at his teachers who were not happy with his actions today infact they looked kind of relieved, "We need to know why you've been acting out like this, grieving is one thing but this is not acceptable behavior and you know this so tell me why so we can understand your actions." Minoru looked back down and just sat there in silence, Midnight walked up and put her hand on Aizawa's shoulder, "It's my turn now." Aizawa understood and got out of her way, she slowly started to unzip the front of her outfit and crawled on to the table, "Oh Minoru, if you tell me why you did all that stuff recently then i'll let you see my big precious knockers and maybe even feel them." She squeezed them together and got real close to the grapes boy's face but he wasn't even effected by her giant melons, all he could think about was that pretty blonde girl from the coffee shop who gave him her number, "uum i'm not interested but thank you for the offer." She looked down at her breasts then back at him confused, "You did hear my offer right?" "I did." She looked over at Aizawa who was just as confused as she was, "Hello i'm literally offering you every straight man's dream and a few gays too, a few days ago you would have jumped at this offer what happened to you?" The boy shrugged, "Don't get me wrong i think your breasts are great, it's just i met the perfect boobs today and i want to see those boobs again and be with them forever, please don't be offended." Midnight zipped up her costume and crawled off the table, she was about to walk out when Aizawa stopped her, "What's wrong."

"That's not the Mineta we once knew." And with that said she left and Aizawa quickly grew furious as he punched a wall to release some of his anger out scaring the boy, he walked over to the table and sat down infront of him and calmly asked him, "Minoru please just tell me why your doing these things and we can all go back to the dorms and i promise there will be no punishment for you." He really wanted to tell him about the but he was already in to deep and so close to his goal he couldn't give up now, "I'm sorry but i can't tell you anything." "GOD DAMMIT." He slapped the table making the boy jump in his seat, "Listen close boy, after the stunt's you pulled today your lucky i don't expell you on the spot so why don't you just tell me and i'll-." *Knock knock knock* They both looked at the door and waited for someone to say something, "Who is it?" Aizawa asked, "It's me Tamakawa, i need to talk to you concerning the child you are with." The teacher grudgingly got out of his seat and opened the door, "It better be important to-" *POW* a dart went straight into his throat, he got into a fighting stance but then he suddenly blacked out and fell to the ground and a person wearing a cheap Tyrannosaurus mask hiding his identity walked in and looked directly at Minoru, he or she walked over to table a pulled out a tape recorder hitting the play button. "Hello Mr. Minoru it's so nice to see your still alive and in the game, for your next sin you must free all the prisoners in the holding cells, my associate has already taken out the whole station so all you have to do is just walk down the hall and hit the button opening all the cells, complete get more money so what do you say?"

"I'll do it but um i'm currently handcuffed so could you free me?" The masked person searched Aizawa body until he or she finally found the keys and freed the boy, "Thank you." He rubbed his wrists and got up out of his seat, "So have you ever met Mr. Z strange dino person." He asked but the person didn't say anything, "Okay i guess i'll be on my way then." Once Minoru left the room the masked person's phone started to buzz so the person answered it, "Good work on taking out the guards, the transaction has been made in your account so are you ready for your next sin?"

(Meanwhile down the hall)

Minoru walked down the hall looking at all the unconscious police laying around, he made it to the holding cells where they were filled with criminals from all over town and it really made him think about how bad this city has got over the years, he went over to a emergency release lever and pulled it letting everyone go free. In a flash they all ran by him thanking him as they ran by even one guy kissed him which was gross, "All right that's everybody." He said to himself thinking that he had completed his task but there was no transaction made into his account and Mr. Z didn't call him to tell him he had completed his task so he knew something was up, he looked around the holding cells each one empty until he got to the last one where he found a man bear person chained up and on his knees, "Hello." Minoru said and the bear guy looked up at him, "Please, free me." The bear man begged, "Hold on let me find the key." The grape went to one of the unconscious guards and searched until he found the keys then went back to unlock the bear man, "Thank you, what is your name so i can thank you properly." "It's Minoru Mineta." The grape boy finished removing the retraints and the man bear was free, he got up and bowed to him, "Thank you Minoru Mineta for setting me free, i am in your debt and if you ever need help for anything you can find just go down to the zoo near the bear den and yell Bearhead i will show." And with that Bearhead left the boy and he felt his phone go off in his pocket and when he checked it he saw the transaction was made, now all he had to do was get the hell out of here before anyone wakes up.

**Sins Complete: 9**

**Sins To Go: 4**


	10. Sin 10

Sin #10

Minoru had runned away to the outskirts of town where he was currently hiding from the police and heroes, he was walking down the street when he came across an old lady struggling to hang up laundry while standing on a wobbly wooden stool, she then noticed the grape boy and got off the stool and waved to him, "Excuse me sir but could you help me?" She asked, "Look i'm sorry but i need to get on my way." He said trying to get out of doing what she wanted him to do, "It will only take a few minutes please won't you help me?" She was very old and looked tired from doing work all day, he felt really bad so he decieded to help her, "Okay what do you need done?" She smiled and it made him feel kind of happy he was helping her, "Can you help me fold my laundry, my arthritis is makes it hard for to do anything and it would mean alot if you helped." He shrugged and tooked the basket of towels out of her hands and started to fold them for her, as he folded she went inside and came back out with a glass of sweet tea on a tray placing it next to him, "Thank you miss." He said as he continued to fold until he was done with all the towels, "Oh thank you so much young man for helping me, you deserve a reward wait here." She said before she went inside, as he waited Minoru wandered what the reward was until his phone started to vibrate so he pulledit out and saw a Deposit was made into his account making him think, "When did i complete a challenge?'" He wondered until the old women came back out with a envelope in hand, "Here you go and thank you again." She said as she handed it to him, "What's this he said as he started opening it up. "It's your next sin deary." She laughed as she went back in her house with the clean laundry he folded and closed the doors on him, without realizing it he had completed another sin.

**Sins Complete: 10**

**Sins To Go: 3 **


	11. Sin 11

Sin #11

_'Dear Mr. Minoru i would like to be the first to congratulate you for making it past 10 sins, most people don't make it that far very often but i guess you are to determined to save your grandfather at this point to just give up on him which i admire you for_ _and it's the reason i chose you for this game. For your next sin if you choose to do it there's still the option of stop playing of course that won't go away, your challenge is to steal a car and hit somebody with it, the person you hit dosent have to die unless you truely want them dead but that choice is yours to make just like the choice of you actually doing this, good luck Mr. Minoru - Mr. Z_

Minoru put down the note and took a bite from one of the many hot dog he had just bought to help gain his strength back for him and his quirk, "Oh god why." He said as he thought about his future in UA, heck what future was he even thinking about at this point he has committed so many crimes at this point that he would be expelled from school as soon as he gets back, but now that he has nothing to go back to there was nothing stopping him from finishing the game and getting that money but there was one problem, "How i am gonna steal a car?" He ate another hotdog and thought about his problem carefully because he really didn't want it ending up like the Nomu fight again, after an hour he was finished eating and was about to leave when he dropped his wallet and the contents spilled out on to the floor, he quickly picked up everything but he noticed a white card and remembered the crazy taxi driver gave him this if he ever needed to go somewhere in a hurry and thats when he got the perfect idea to steal that guy's cab. Minoru dialed the number and put it up to his ear, "Hello this Hikiishi speaking." "Hi this that kid you gave a ride to early this morning i was wandering if you could give me another ride." There was a brief moment of silence before the man spoke again, "Alright where you at i'll pick you up." Minoru jumped for joy and quickly told him where to find him, "Okay kid your lucky i'm actually very close to where your at just give me 15 no, 10 minutes and i'll be there." "Thank you so much see you then." He hung up and took a seat on the nearby bench when three strange men approached him, "My what freak we have here boys." The grape boy looked around thinking they were talking to somebody else but there was no one else only him, "Excuse me are you talking to me?" He asked for clarity, "Who the fuck else is here other than you, are those grapes on your head crushing your brain or something making you stupid?" Minoru realized these people obviously racists that hate physical quirk mutations, "Look i don't want no trouble."

"Well your in the wrong part of town for that." The taller of the three said as he got real close to him, "How about we make this easy for you." He said and the other two surrounded him, "You give us all your money and we'll let you go without a scratch, if you don't give it up than the three of us will take turns beating you to a bloody pulp so what you gonna do?" Minoru didn't say anything at first but then he just started laughing at them making the three racists angry, "I don't remember saying a joke veing said so what's so funny that got laughing like the Joker." Minoru wiped a tear from his eye before lifting up his shirt and showing them the stitches from the heart surgery shocking them, "Today i've been attacked by killer birds, been shot by a villain, had that bullet removed, killed a monster, escaped custody and freed a bunch of prisoners. There's nothing you three can do that i've already been through today so if you want to beat me and take my money than go ahead in try but i'm not going down easy." Minoru put down his shirt and got up from the bench and walked into the empty street, he turned to face them and raised his fist, "If you want my money come and get it." The three looked at eachother and the burst out in laughter, "You expect us to believe that? You look like a purple shrimp with noodle arms that couldn't even commit a crime." They laughed even harder so mych that they didn't even notice the grape run up to them using the bench as a ramp and did a jumping drop kick to one of the racists face, by the time the other two noticed what he had done he had gotten up and kicked one of them in the balls and bit the other in the hand when he tried to pull him of his friend. When one tried to get back up Minoru would knock him down, The only reason he stopped beating there asses was because his ride got here and honked the horn.

Hikiishi rolled down the window and stuck his head out, "Hey kid looks like your having some fun." Minoru chuckled as he kicked one in the stomach before approaching the crazy taxi driver from before, "Hey can you help me put these guys in the back, i think they got to go to the hospital." Hikishi laughed and got out of the car and walked over to the three admiring how badly they were beaten, "Damn you knocked this guy out cold and his friends are dazed." He lifted up the guys head and let it drop back down, "If you think that's bad than check this out." He turned around and quickly caught something the grape boy threw at him but when he tried opening his hands to see it but he couldn't, his hands were stuck together with some purple squishy stuff, "What the hell is this?" He asked trying to free his hands, "It's one of the balls from my head, see my quirk allows me to take one off and use it to stick to stuff like i did with your hands sticking them together." Minoru said hopping into the taxi that luckly Hikiishi left the keys in the car, he backed up slowly since he never drove a car before and repositioned himself on the sidewalk right in the way of the hurt racists and Mange, without warning the grape boy hit the gas and headed straight for them but only Mange got out of the way while the three were runned over like animals on the highway, Once the deed was done he got out of the car and puked up everything he just ate knowing from the shock that he just killed not just one but three people.


	12. Sin 12

Sin #12

"When i was kid i was watching the news and i saw All Might fighting a villain that could control radioactivity and release into balls of energy, they fought for four hours until the villain was near defeat and seeing no way to win he tried to blow himself and take everybody with him but before he could do that, All Might punched him so hard it killed him and the explosion never happened. He killed to save but i just killed three people for money, i could of just hit them but instead i ran them over and mudered them oh god i can't handle this." Minoru threw up again letting his stress out as Hikiishi patted him on the back with both his hands still stuck together, "It's okay kid just let it all out." Mineta wiped his mouth and looked at the dead bodies of the three racists he just ran over, his phone buzzed and it was the notification saying that the money had been put into his bank account but that was the least of his worries at moment as he could hear the sirens in the distance and knew that he had to go, "I'm really sorry about sticking your hands together and stealing your cab so i could kill those guys." "It's all good honestly that's not even my car i stole it from a taxi driver i killed, just get out of here before the cops or a pro hero gets here i'll take full credit for this just promise you'll get over whatever your going through that brought on this." Minoru understood and thanked him before running down the street, "OH WAIT." He stopped and looked back at Mange, "IF YOU ARE EVER NEED A RIDE YOU KNOW WHO TO CALL." He gave them two thumbs up the best he could with his hands still stuck together and continued to run and he didn't stop until he was atleast six or seven blocks away then he took a break and catch his breath, he went into a nearby allyway and took a seat on the ground leaning against the wall he was tired and just wanted to sleep forever but his phone wouldn't let him. "What do want Mr.Z can't we do this tomorrow?"

"That's no way to talk to a man whose giving you thousands of dollars to do things, anyways your next sin is ready if you except it." "Just tell me it before i pass out." Minoru was laying on the ground rolled up in a small ball next to his phone that he put on speaker, "Okay i gonna make this quick because you sound pretty tired but i know how to wake you up, there are more players in the game." The grape boy jumped up and grabbed his phone, "What do you mean there's more players?" "Really Mr. Minoru you never suspected anyone else after you mysteriously were saved after being shot by Mustard or how about when that person in a T-Rex mask saved you from the police, you thought that was just coincidence, there players both of them and if one of them completes there sins first they win the game. You currently all are at 12 and are waiting my instruction and for your sin you must go to the park and kiss the girl from the coffee shop that gave you her number." The call ended and Minoru slowly got up, "Well atleast this is a happy sin." He said to himself while imagining them kissing though he did wish the scene a bit more romantic, "Minoru." He could hear her moan his name as he kissed down her neck, "Minoru." But for some reason she sounded like a guy to him, "MINORU." he snapped out of his happy thoughts to see Izuku and Jirou staring down at him and for some reason they dressed kind of nice, "Where have you been all day we've been worried sick about you." Jirou said, "Yeah last we heard you got arrested and somehow killed a Nomu what are you doing here." They asked as he slowly started to back away from them, "Look i'm really sorry but i can't talk right but i promise once this is all over i'll explain everything." He tried to run but he ran in a pair of legs he knew well, "yoayorozu."

He looked up and it was her standing next to Shoto and they were both also dressed nicely, "Okay i'm happy to see your alright but i'm also creeped out that you knew it was me by only looking at my legs." The four were now surrounding him and there was no clear escape and any attempt would probably end in him being frozen in a ice block and he couldn't afford that he had to get the park before she leaves, "Look i will answer anything you want to ask later just let me go for now and i'll come back i promise." Momo made some handcuffs and a nightstick while everyone else looked like they were getting ready to take him down, "I'm sorry Mineta but you got to come with us buddy, your taking the news about your grandfather very well but together with your friends we can deal with this a better way, just come back and return all the stuff you stole and we won't be mad." Minoru looked at Jirou all puzzled, "What are talking about stolen stuff." "Everyone in 1A dorms is missing something." Todoroki said, "I'm missing all my pillows, Shoto's missing his computer, Izuku's missing some quirk books and Jirou is missing a amp. Everyone is missing something and we all thought you stole them to pawn and get the money to pay for the operation." Momo said seemingly very upset at her missing pillows, just as he was about to say something a car across the street exploded and from out of the flames the person wearing the Dino T-Rex mask came floating out with guns in hands, "WHO THE HELL IS THAT AND ISNT THAT KOTA'S DINOSUAR MASK." Izuku yelled as The person landed and aimed a gun at them, "Well this ruins date night." The four redied up for a fight preparing out there quirks for attack except Minoru who took the opportunity to escape them and continue on his way to the park, "Mineta is getting away." "No time for that time here he comes."

(A While Later)

Minoru finally got to the park and looked frantically for the coffee shop girl and found her sitting on a bench all by herself and she was crying, he slowly walked and took a seat right next to her and asked her, "Why are you crying?" She looked up and wiped the tears from her face, "Oh it's you the only thing that was good today." She said wiping another tear, "What happend you can tell me." He was really hoping he didn't come off as creep to her but she didn't seem to think that off him as she went right into her story, "Well after you left with Furushima i was given the pink slip at work because they were making budget cuts, then i was walking home i found out my apartment building was set on fire and all my stuff was burned up including my dog, i have no family i only have what's in my purse left in this world." She showed him the contents of her purse which was literally a pack of gum and a Subway coupon, "I forgot to mention i got mugged on the way here and he took all my money." She started to cry again and it made him feel sad just from seeing her sad and he wasn't going to stand for it, "If you need a place to stay you can stay with me if that dosent sound weird i swear to god i'm not normal, oh wait i mean okay, wait no i meant to say i'm not a weirdo." He smiled nervously praying he saved his chances to kiss her, "Why, why would you do that for me you barely know me." "Because i hate seeing you sad." His sudden response suprised her and made her blush, "meeting you today has changed my life for the better, before i met you i was a pervert going to a hero school who looked up girls skirts and tried to grab there boobs at every chance i got, but now i have literally passed up a chance to touch Midnight's boobs, and they were nice i mean really nice but i didn't want hers all i want is you.

"So, your a pervert." That was the first thing she said after hearing him say all that stuff about him that was the first thing she thought of him, he expected the slap in the face that he should of got back in the coffee shop but instead she was giggling at him, "Oh my god need to show you something." She opened up her purse and revealed a secret compartmentthat hid photo, she handed him one and instatly regret the decision to look for it was of a guy dick that she had taken through a peep hole, "See I'm a pervert too." That's when Minoru realized that this was his dream girl a crazed sex freak that was constantly interested about the oppisite sex, "I'm in love." Was the only thing he could say, "So grape pervert tell me your name." "MinoruMineta." He said really fast, she leaned in close and whispered seductively in his ear, "Do you wanna make out." He tried but couldn't muster up any words all he could do was shake his head yes and prepared himself, she slowly leaned in and there lips touched but that wasn't enough for them as they started to kiss more aggressively to the point where they lost control a bit and started groping eachother right there in public. After a couple of minutes they stopped to take a breath and to celebrate the fact they just had there first kiss/Makeout session and they couldn't be any happier, "Ready for round two?" She said taking deep breaths between words, "Hell yeah." And the two smacked lips again."

**Sins Complete: 12**

**Sins To Go: 1**


	13. Sin 13

Sin #13

Minoru had done many things in his life but nothing could compare to the feeling of his lips touching her lips, they had been kissing for what felt like hours it was like a dream come true for him but he knew it wouldn't last soon he would get the call telling him what his final sin was. She eventually seperated her lips and and cuffed his cheeks, "That was fun but i have to meet up with my friend i'm already super late, you have my number just send me a time you want me to come over." She kissed him one last time and started walking away but he quickly ran up and stopped her, standing on the tips of his toes he kissed her again asked her, "tell me your name, this whole time we've been making out and we don't even know eachothers name." She took a second to think about it and he was right, "My name is Tanya." She said with a smile that made his heart stop, "I'm Minoru, are you from America?" "Yes i was born in Palm Beach Florida but my parents moved here when i was little, i should get on my way now i can't wait to see you again my little Minoru." She kissed him again and left him there to celebrate his accomplishment on getting a girlfriend but his self loathing was interrupted by his phone going off, "Hello this Minoru Mineta the happiest man in the world speaking." He said dreamed about her and him together in bed, "Um okay, this is Mr. Z, congrats on making it to the final sin and if you want to complete the game go to room 666 at the hospital where you will get your final sin. Also nice job on scoring that hot ass american girl which i'm still trying to figuare out how you got her in the first place." "Thank you." He took it as a complement, "yes...goodbye now." Mr. Z hanged up sounding very akward, now knowing what to do he headed to the hospital but then he thought of a amazing idea and made a small detour on his way there.

(An hour later)

It was now dark and Minoru made it to the hospital and to his suprize it was mostly empty except for nurse at the front desk, after signing in and getting directions where to go the grape boy headed up to the seventh floor where the room was but when he stepped out the elevator he ran into someone he didn't expect to see, "Kaminari?" The electric boy looked down at his purple friend and nearly tackled him in a hug, "YOUR STILL ALIVE." He put down his friend and wiped a tear from his eye, "Of course i'm alive why would you." He didn't finish his sentence, he remembered the discription of the boy that the backdoor doctor told him and it matched Denki from head to toe, "Your the one who saved me from Mustard and brought me to that doctor, and since your here that means your one of the other players." The happiness on his face disappeared as he ran his hands through his yellow hair, "Yeah i'm a player." The two started to walk to the room 666 while they talked about it, "So what type of stuff have you done for the money?" Denki asked, "The things i've done ranges from okay to completely unforgivable." Minoru replied thinking about everything he had and wished he hadn't done but he couldn't change that now unless he asked Hatsume from 1H to make him a time machine but even she couldn't make that, probably, "You wouldn't believe what i had to do buddy, i had to jump of a roof of a tall building into a trash bin, i had to crash a wedding, i had to pop all the tires to police it's been crazy." The two started laughing but soon there laughs were drowned out by Denki's tears, "I killed two people today." The grape boy patted his friend on the back try to make him feel better, "It's okay." "IT'S NOT OKAY."

Denki snapped at him, "I'm supposed to be a hero in training but i killed two people today, sure one was that villain who tried to kill you but the other person, he was just a old man and my sin was to chop of one of his limbs which he bled to death from." He punched the wall and slowly slid down the wall crying, he was not handling this as good as Minoru was sure on the intial reaction he may have wanted to freak out but he have had help from That evil taxi driver to comfort him while Denki had nobody all day he was alone while he did these horrible things. "You think your the only one who has taken a life today." The electric boy looked up at his short friend who was looming over him, "I have killed four people today and broke out of a police station letting all criminals out including one that was chained up probably for a good reason, oh and three of those people i didn't have to kill them i wanted to. now, get the fuck up and lets walk into that room, find out our last sin and get all that fucking money." He helped his friend up and punched him in the shoulder playfully, "Lets do this." They both said together as they ran down the halls of the strangly empty hospital until they made it to room 666 and kicked open the door yelling "Were here for our final sin." they were shocked to find no one was there just a bunch moniters with a bunch of the things they've done on replay, "Welcome." They looked over and saw the armored person in the dinosaur mask sitting in the corner, "Took you guys long enough i thought i was the only one to get this far." The person removed her mask to reveal it was Uraraka this whole time, "Ochoko your in the game too!" While Denki flipped about how it was her this whole time (he had ran into her during his sins but he didn't know because of the mask) Minoru looked at the moniters and saw everything they had done today but what really caught his attention was the papers left on a small table.

he picked them up and started reading them to himself one of which was the bills for his grandfathers surgery but then there was more papers from his grandfathers lawyer, he is suing a man from the Ochako construction company and that persons name is Gorou Kaminari and he was the one who hit my grandfather while driving a company truck, *Static* the TV's cut in and a black silhouette appeared on the screen, "You three have made it to the final sin, if you wish quit the game now just walk out that door right now." The three didn'teven look at the door they were dedicated to finish the game and get the money, "Good to see your all in it to win, only one of you can win the money so for your final sin you must kill the other two players, you are not aloud to use quirks instead there are three guns in the room with you, use those or any other means to get the job done and win the game. The TV's cut back to static and three looked at eachother, "Were not going through with this, right?" Minoru asked but Denk and Uraraka were were giving eachother the death stare, "Guys."they suddenly started searching around the room until they found the handguns and pointed at eachother and started screaming at the other to put down there weapon, no matter how much the grape boy tried to plead with them they just ignored him and kept screaming until he had enough it, "YOU TWO SHUT THE FUCK UP." the two stopped and looked at him, "I know why were all here my grandfather's lawyer is suing your dad Denki and your dad's company Ochako, how about i get the lawyer to drop the charges that way you guts don't lose millions of dollars, i think that's a better alternative than killing eachother."

The two looked at the down in shame out of the three of them the class pervert was the only one thinking like a actual reasonable human being, "Mineta thank yo-" *Bang* Denki looked down and saw the growing red spot slowly getting bigger on his shirt as he fell to the ground grasping his chest, "I'm sorry but i have to win." *Bang* she shot minoru in the leg and he fell next to his friend, "See even if you do drop the charges my fathers company is still in lots of debt and this money is the only thing that could help him." she put the gun against his grape head, "I'm so sorry." She was about to pull the trigger when she noticed he was smiling and starting to giggle, "Why are you laughing?" She demanded he tell her but he just kept on going making her mad so she hit him with the but of her gun, "Now tell me what's so funny." He wiped the blood from his head and answered, "Oh nothing i was just distracting you." Before she could ask Bearhead came crashing through the and slashed her throat, he rawred in dominance as she fell to the ground and squirming as she bled out from the giant gash in her throat, "Are you okay young Mineta." He asked wiping the blood from his hands, "I'm okay." He crawled over to Denki who was barely breathing and coughing up lots of blood, "It's okay bro i'm gonna send Bearhead to go get a doctor and there gonna help you buddy just hang in there." "No it's to late for me." He grabbed his friends hand and held it, "Don't say that dude." "Its okay Mineta, you can save your grandpa now he deserves to be saved. My dad is a drunk and he was drinking and driving on the job when he hit your grandfather, none of this would have happend if it wasn't for him." He coughed up more blood some of which went into Minoru's face, "Sorry about that." "It's okay." He said wiping the blood from his face and they both laughed a little, "Hey Mineta, it's time for me to go, promise me you'll be a great and say goodbye to Jirou for me, i hope she's happy with Midoriya." He didn't know what that meant but then it hit him that Jirou and Midoriya were on a date that's why they were out together dressed so nice, "I promise i'll tell her."

"Good i'll see you later." He took a final breath and closed his eyes, minoru leaned against the wall and looked up at Bearhead, "Thank you Bearhead but now you need to go, someone has probably called the police and i don't want you getting arrested again." "If you wish but just now this, i am here if you ever need help." And with that Bearhead left him there alone with the two corpses of his former classmates but then his phone went off and answered it, "Congratulations Mr. Minoru, you have won the game how do feel?" "Fuck you." Was the only response he had for the man, "That aint very nice but i can see where your anger is coming from, for the completeing the game you recieve all the prize money and you will be cleared of all crimes but do you mind answering a few fan questions first, our vierwers are just dying to know so much about you." He tried to process what Mr. Z just said but his brain wasn't working mostly because he was still bleeding from his leg and was dazed from the hit to the head, "Excuse me?" "Great here's your first question from VampireKing36." Mr. Z was ignoring him and just going on with what he wanted to do, "He Asks how scary was the quirk seagulls and did expect that happen?" Minoru didn't answer he just threw his phone at the wall and watched it shatter as it made contact, he sat there staring at the broken remains of his phone until police and medical help arrived to take him away.

(10 years later)

"Well the hero rankings sure have changed since last time, but here they are current top ten heroes."

1\. Deku

2\. Shouto

3\. Creati

4\. Froppy

5\. ingenium

6\. Phantom Thief

7\. Earphone Jack

8\. Vine

9\. Pinky

10\. Grape Juice

"Thats right The pro hero Grape Juice has moved up to the number 10 spot after King Explosion and Red Riot accidently blew up a parade float and got their lisences suspended for 6 months making them fall in from there orginal spits of 3 and seven, in other news." *Click* Minoru turned of the TV and looked over at his beautiful naked wife sleeping next to him, "Good Morning my sweet, how did you sleep?" She opened her eyes and smiled at her handsome husband, "You know i didn't sleep you kept me up all night." He laughed and she hit him with the pillow for his foolishness, "So what do you want for breakfast?" She asked but before he could answer the door busted open and two kids came running at them, "Mommy Daddy." They yelled as the climbed onto the bed and tackled there parents with hugs as they try to cover themselves up, "We want Waffle House for breakfast can we please." They just couldn't say no to there kids adorable little faces, "Looks like we know what were doing for breakfast, kids get dressed were going to Waffle House, "Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay." They ran out of the room to get dressed while Minoru and his wife Tanya got out of bed and headed to the bathroom, he hopped into the shower and started to washing himself off of the smell of sex and he wanted his wife to join him, "Hey honey why are not joining me?" "I will i just got to do one thing first." He continued to wash himself for a few minutes until she finally joined him but she got in with something in her hand, "Looks like im pregnant again." She held up the pregnancy test showing positive, He pulled her into a hug and rubbed her belly like he always did when she pregnant with the other two children, just when the getting was good the curtain opened and there stood his son, "Denki what did i tell you about opening the shower curtain while people are using it." "You guys are taking too long." He said being all grumpy, "Wait on the couch with April we'll be done shortly."

His son marched out the bathroom and the two continued to embrace eachother, "So you wanna drop by your grandfather's place and tell him the good news." "Sure he's always happy to see kids let me just call him to see if it's okay with him first." They eventually finished up and Minoru and his wife got dressed, Tanya left to check on the kids while he called his grandfather, "Hey gramps how you doing?" "I'm doing fine Mr. Top Ten Hero, but something weird just happened." He took a seat on his bed and listened to what he had to say, "This guy called called me last saying if i completed 13 challenges he would give a shit ton of money." Minoru grasped his chest he could feel his scar burning like it was still a fresh wound that just got sliced open, "What did you say grandpa." He feared the worse as he reached over and grabbed some heart medication from off the nightstand and poured two pills out, "I told him to fuck himself right in the ear and hung up." Minoru sighed in relief, "Oh thank god." "What's wrong Is there something you wanna tell me Minoru?" "It's nothing." He put the pills back on the nightstand and took a deep breath, "Hey do you mind if we come over later we have suprise for you." "Sure why not i love see the kids." "Great we'll be over in a few hours bye." He hung up and went to take his family to Waffle House.

**Game Complete, thanks for reading ;)**


End file.
